


these voices won't leave me alone

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Depression, Eating Disorders, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a long story..."</p><p>"I have nowhere to be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	these voices won't leave me alone

"Do you remember the first time you lied about your mental health?" Josh barely breathes out.

Tyler looks over at him and sees the look on his face that resembles something akin to horror, and lots and lots of sadness.

Reaching for Josh's hand, Tyler clasps tightly. He feels as though if he lets go, he'll lose Josh forever to the darkness filling his head.

"I do," Tyler offers. "I was in the 10th grade, which obviously wasn't so long ago, but it feels like decades." Josh looks over, prompting his boyfriend to go on with nothing but the look in his eyes.

"It was my first day of that school year, also my first day of public school, also the first day I remember wanting to die."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story..."

"I have nowhere to be."

Tyler takes a deep breath, looking at Josh. "The memories are... really hard to recall. I've suppressed most of them. The short version is, the popular kids bullied me, the basketball coach called me incapable, and my English teacher told me in a less-than-gracious manner that I was, to put it nicely, behind all the other students.

"It's... I don't know, it makes me sound like a wimp. I went home, and my mom asked how my day was. All I wanted to do was sleep and maybe not wake back up, but I forced a smile and told her it was amazing." Tyler scoffs. "I made myself go outside and shoot baskets, 500 in a row. If I missed a basket, I started over. I was out there for six hours until I finally made 500 without missing."

Josh tightens his grip on Tyler's hand, offering him the only comfort he could.

"It's okay, though," Tyler smiles, though Josh can see it's forced. "I'm getting better. Even though sophomore year was horrible, my therapist says I could be out of here by the end of April and be back with my class in time to graduate." Josh's lips curl up slightly. "And you'll be out of here with me," Tyler finishes.


End file.
